


So Bright, So Brief

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, SPOILERS FOR THE ROME SIDEQUEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Been working on this for a bit and realised that I wasn't focusing on the thing I WANTED to focus on so it ended up just being a little character study that I may not continue.





	So Bright, So Brief

The first prayer hit her as she was running after a hart, bow in hand, Echione at her feet, glorying in the thrill of the hunt.

It was so bright and fierce and strong that she stopped, focusing her attention on the mortal plane. It was coming from  _ Rome. _

Rome was Ares’ plaything at the moment, whipping up the inhabitants with conflict and hatred and war, while Dionysus revelled in their overindulgences. Artemis had  _ no  _ time for Dionysus these days, he was always drunk and sometimes naked with it. Definitely not her thing. 

She had temples in Rome, of course, but only a few worshippers and none of them like  _ this. _

He was a  _ Goblin.  _ And he stood straight and proud in the midst of a desperate fight and he called upon her to save his friend and she felt her heart swell with the force of his devotion.

And then they cut him down.

Artemis dropped her bow and Echione nudged at her hand with an anxious whine. She buried her fingers in the dog’s fur, swallowing back tears.

So bright. So brief. 

She would have to welcome him personally.

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a bit and realised that I wasn't focusing on the thing I WANTED to focus on so it ended up just being a little character study that I may not continue.


End file.
